Secrets
by Stef-Twi1
Summary: Every night he watched me, my every move, but never taking the bait, until one day he snapped.  Would things be the same again? I certainly hoped not.


**Disclaimer - S. Meyer still owns all characters, they do however, take up most of my imagination! **

**This little baby has been rattling around in my fantasies for a few weeks now so I thought I'd get it written down! Please review, they are better than eating ice cream off Rob's chest...Okay maybe not but still they mean a lot! :-) **

**Enjoy...!**

BPOV

Leaning down to work out the muscles in my thighs, I sighed, it had been yet another long day. I was studying journalism at college, being a second year student I was spending most of my time in the library with my head in books. There wasn't exactly much going on, which wasn't what I had anticipated. During my first year, I'd gone wild, spent most of my student loan within the first month, leaving me with only one option, a credit card. I loved literature, and had bought a few pieces during my first year, thinking the money given to me would stretch further, much further. How wrong I'd been. Things had only gotten worse in my second year, resources needed buying, time for a job decreased.

I couldn't ask my parents for money, they couldn't afford it, hence why I had the loan in the first place. They'd be mortified if they knew what I was doing, I'd be an embarrassment to them, black labelling the family name, my father after all was the chief of police. It was immature and irresponsible and at the time I'd had to find a job to make the money back, I needed cash, my rent was due, so I turned to a credit card. Only now, the interest was building up, my monthly repayments were increasing. Finding a job had been harder than I thought, and one day whilst moaning to Alice and Rosalie, my two room mates, they'd confessed a secret to me, a job opening at their work place. I'd recoiled in horror at first, absolutely terrified at the thought, but they worked on me, convinced me to try. The hours were perfect, easily slipped into my college timetable.

The interview was a breeze, after daily practises with the girls for a week, I felt confident enough to give it a go. When the job was offered to me, my heart fell heavy in my chest. Part of me wanted it, was desperate to hear the little words "You've got the job", the other part of me wanted to run and hide at the thought. But I held my head high, walked in on my first night and hasten to add, I've never looked back.

I pulled my body back up and looked in the mirror, I'd never been particularly happy with my body but it wasn't bad, I mean I had curves in all the right places, a nice tight stomach, there must be something pleasing about it. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I realised my shirt was about to start. Taking a deep breath, I walked forward pushing open the double doors.

My name is Isabella Swan, and I am an erotic dancer.

...

Leaning against the stainless steel pole, I relaxed my head, exposing my neck to the crowd. The music was pumping through my head, I tried to lose myself to the beat, letting my body sway beneath me. I'd been dancing at the club for six months now. It was becoming natural to me, the moves I was performing I'd learnt from Alice and Rose, I glanced over to the side of me and could see them both in my eye sight, men staring at them hypnotised by their tantalising moves. Peeling my eyes away from them, I look forward, and spot a mysterious looking man at the back, he was gorgeous, he was staring right at me, I thought I recognised him but couldn't place it, I decided to try my luck.

Turning my back to the audience, I bent forward slightly, looking back at him coquettishly and lightly slapping my bottom, I slowly turned my head the other way and stroked up my other side, before slapping my bottom harder this time. I barely heard the whistles and cat calls coming my way, but he was just staring, not once lifting his mouth into a smile. Bending myself forward brazenly exposing my rounded bottom, I dragged my nails, over my legs and stomach, as I stood straight, my face contorting into a palate of ecstasy. I rolled my eyes, indicating I was getting pleasure out of this and turned to face the audience, running my fingers over the swell of my breasts, down my stomach, and tracing the lines of my knickers.

Holding onto the pole behind me, I ran my fingers down the valley in between my breasts, and lent forward, licking over the tips of the offending finger. I kept glancing over attempting to catch his eye, but nothing. I finished my routine, collecting money as I went. The men could place money in either my bra or knickers but could not touch me, unless they paid for a private dance. We have specific rooms for those, which basically means some of the girls here want the privacy, although they are all studied by security cams, any extras they may require is down to the girl giving the dance.

Some men request girls, others aren't so fussy. Some girls gave extras, I for one did not.

As I walked down the corridor, I linked arms with Rose who was coming out of the toilets, "Did you see that guy at the back staring at you Bells?",

"Oh my god yes!", I proclaimed, I tried to remember they way his eyes burned into mine, I could still feel them on my body, but I'd not actually been able to see them, it was weird.

"Maybe you'll get a private request", Rose giggled, I wasn't sure I wanted too though.

"But what if he wants extras Rose, I don't do extras", I rushed, planning an escape if he did want a private session.

"Bella, chill, honey, chill", She said, "He's gorgeous, just think he may want to rekindle your desire for some good 'coach action!'" She laughed, it had become our code, just between Rose, Alice and I.

"I suppose, I mean he was gorgeous", I swooned, hoping I'd hear from him tonight. No such luck, maybe next time.

...

Three weeks had passed, and I was buzzing, Hoping I'd see the mysterious man again tonight, I only worked Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights, I had been curious as to whether he had been in all week. It had been the same for the past three weekends, he'd sit and watch, always at my table but never paying, or asking for any more. Alice and I had formulated a plan, Rose and I would perform a dance together, a first for us, we had been practising all week.

After changing into our outfits for the night, we'd chosen to wear matching corsets and knickers, I didn't like thongs, or go topless, it was my rule whilst on the floor, leave something to the imagination.

Victoria our boss didn't mind what we did on the floor, as long as we were safe, what went on in private rooms was up to our discretion as long as payments went through the club, there were door men and bouncers dotted around the club.

We stood behind the doors, looking at each other, tonight was hopefully the night I'd get him.

We could hear Alice introducing us, and the uproar of applause, our cue. I took a deep breath and followed Rose through the black doors. The spotlight beaming out on us, the music started up.

We'd chosen Paula Cole, 'Feeling Love' to dance too, it was slow, sensual, and gave us the perfect tempo to floor dance together.

I was watching Rose, starting off slow, moving her whole body in time with the beat, listening to my cue to join in.

You make me feel like a sticky pistil...

leading into a stamen

You make me feel like a mister sunshine...

Himself

You make me feel like splendor in the grass...

while we're rollin'...

Dance with me baby

You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between...

my thighs

Listening to the lyrics, I moved closer to Rose, running my hands down her arms, over her breasts, keeping eye contact with the audience. I spotted him straight away, sat in his usual place, I noticed the angular shape of his face tonight, the way his hair was tousled, I imagined running my hands through it, tugging on it.

As I walked round Rose, I bent forward, pushing my ass into her groin, grinding a bit before flexing upwards, my hands running up my legs, right across my centre.

We performed our set, adding our own noises, facial expressions, but I never broke contact with my mysterious man. He was rigid in his seat, the only difference tonight being, he had taken off his suit jacket, his biceps pushing hard against the material begging to be let free, I imagined the taste of his skin, and moaned, my eyes closing slightly, I was of course, leaning into Rose as she rolled my nipple with one hand, whilst ghosting the other down my centre to cup my mound.

We walked away from that set, a darn sight richer than we'd been all month, giggling like school girls, but inside I was gutted, not even an inch of give on his part, maybe it wasn't actually me he was watching, that thought had never crossed my mind.

"Swan!", I heard Victoria shout after me, hesitating to turn, my breath caught in my mouth, was this it?

"You've got your first private chick", She grinned, "Room one".

I was stunned, shit what if it was him, I stared wide eyed at Rose who was grinning from ear to ear, she nodded her head. It was time.

"Go on, he's paid a lot for you, go lose your virginity", Victoria laughed as she walked off.

"You look fucking stunning", Rose whispered into my ear, sensing my need for reassurance before slapping my ass and walking off in the direction of our changing room. I took a deep breath and made my way in the other direction, a way I'd never been before.

...

I didn't pause when I got to the door, just knocked and walked in. Sure enough there was my mr mysterious, his eyes pierced through me, only now did I notice not only was he gorgeous but his whole demeanour was intoxicating. He sat down as I entered the room, his jacket slung over the back of the chair, he sat on the couch.

No sooner had I shut the door, the music started up, I began dancing freely, putting together moves I was confident would have him begging for more, his eyes raked up and down my body as I swayed, turned and flexed with the beat. Moving closer to him, my hands were wandering over parts of my body they didn't usually stray too, they had a mind of their own as I lent forward onto his lap, my scantily clad body barely inches away from his, his breath was like vanilla I could taste it, not beer or cigarettes but vanilla. I shuddered, a bolt flying straight to my centre.

I moved slowly around, grinding my ass into his groin, I could see the strain in his trousers but he was to make the first move, it was always the customer to give the go ahead. My hips were gyrating above him, his breathing fast and sporadic, his hands sat palm down on his thighs, I longed for them to come up and grab me, pull me onto him.

We continued like this and before long the hour was up, he slowly stood, placing his jacket on and doing up the buttons, his eyes never once leaving mine.

He nodded at me, and made his way to the door, closing it quietly. I slunk my body into the couch, I could cry, I'd worked my arse off for him in here, literally, and he didn't even say thank you. Arsehole.

Pulling myself together I began to walk towards the door when I saw the handle turning, a lump formed in my throat, Victoria didn't say anything about a second booking, panic began to rise, as I looked up at the cameras praying Victoria was watching and not shoving white stuff up her nose as usual.

As it opened, I saw it was him, he shut the door, pulled his jacket off, slowly undid his tie and placed them both on the chair before sitting back on the couch. I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet.

And then he spoke for the first time, "I've paid for another hour, extras included, now dance for me...naked", Fuck, shit, I think I just came a little.

Music started up, echoing around the room, my hips swaying automatically, I slowly striped off my outfit, baring my assets for him to see, his eyes jet black. This was the moment I had fantasised about for the last three weeks, becoming a reality at last. I walked up to him, my hands running over my body, flexing left and right, I hovered above his lap, watching his reaction, his face void of emotion, except his eyes, and for the next hour I lost any thought of the cameras facing toward my ass.

I gently moved above him, my bare ass grinding above his lap, my pert tits bouncing softly with my movements, his hands came up to caress my sides, I moaned quietly, letting him know his actions were welcome. He pulled me into his lap, and stilled my movements, his hands roaming over my body, I could hear his erractic breathing, touching the back of my neck, turning around, I became face to face with him. I leaned into him, my fingers tracing his chest, finding his taunt nipples.

His face was mere centimetes away from mine, He was staring directly into my eyes, as always into my eyes. Our lips touched and fuck did they touch, it was slow at first, testing the boundaries. My hands went up to his hair and I wrapped my fingers up in it, tugging him towards me. I ground into his lap, his erection obvious. He began kissing down my neck, I moved my head to one side granting him access. I felt myself getting wetter, anticipating his next move. His mouth moved over my bare nipples, and he licked, nibbled and sucked on them, I arched into him, desperate for more. His hands were on my sides, as he pulled me closer to him, "Lean backwards", He whispered into my skin.

I did as I was told, he maneuvered my body so I was practically laying on his lap, my head just below his bent knees, my legs up over his shoulders, I felt his kisses moving lower, the coil in my stomach already tightening at the thought of where this was leading. Luckily for me, being used to throwing myself round the pole, this position already comfortable was about to get a hell of a lot more pleasurable. His hot breath was permeating my wet centre, he placed a solitary kiss at the top of my mound before, slowly licking up and down my slit, I bucked my hips towards his face. My hands wrapped onto his calves, his mouth moved up and down my centre, Groans were coming out of my mouth, I couldn't control them. Many woman say they give 'extras' but get nothing out of it, its all about pretending they say, but this, shit this was something completely different.

I felt my body tightening for release, silently begging him not to stop, he slid one hand and moistened his fingers before slipping two fingers up inside me curling up to my sweet spot.

"Shit", I breathed out loud, I was going to cum all over his face and he fucking knew it.

His lips clamped over my clit and he gently sucked, I felt my body shuddering, as my walls clenched around his fingers, but he didn't relent, he kept working me over, sucking and licking up every drop I'd given him. Slowly pulling me upright to his face, I lent in and we kissed ferociously. His hands now on my hips he moved me off his body and I lent down to undo his belt and trousers, tugging them down. I'd never seen a cock as big, it was colossal. I reached onto the table by the couch and grabbed a condom, ripping the foil packet with my teeth before rolling it down onto his cock. He lifted me toward him and I sank down onto his length, I felt him stretch me, I hissed as he hit the walls of my tight centre. He was bigger than any man I'd had to accommodate. I began moving my hips above him, and his head fell back, his lips slightly parted, I took the opportunity to undo his shirt, and reveal his marvelously sculpted chest, placing opened mouth kisses over his pecs and lightly nipping his nipples, I swear he growled at me, his eyes staring back at me, my movements now faster, I felt sweat begin to gather on my body.

He kissed me hard, stopping my body, I pulled back looking at him, curiously.

He pushed me off him, and placed me on the couch, I perched on the edge and put my hands onto his ass, pulling him into my face, I wrapped my mouth around his throbbing cock, I heard him muttering above me, I could taste myself on him, I hummed in appreciation, flicking my tongue over his tip, I took as much of him in as I could manage, feeling him hit the back of my throat with each thrust. He pushed me back and knelt in between my legs,He ran his fingers up and down my slit, and slowly pushed into me. I had a much better view of him this way, I propped myself up on a cushion and began meeting his thrusts, his eyes were once again piercing into me. His muscles rippling with his movements. I was a moaning quivering wreck and I felt him tightening his grip on my hips.

The butterflies in my stomach were returning, I felt my body betraying me as I nearer another orgasm, I needed more, just a little bit more, I'd never ask, a normal situation yes I'd ask, but here, never.

As if he'd read my mind, he slowed his thrusts before, lowering his head and spitting onto my clit, I know it sounds gross but trust me, yeah, fuck hot.

"Touch your clit, cum for me", He spoke, his voice, low and gravelly.

I moved my hand down and knew it would be just enough, I slipped my fingers onto my clit and circled it roughly, rolling it between my fingers, "Oh god", I moaned, trying to keep my mouth shut but failing miserably, My walls constricted around him and fuck it felt even better having his cock inside me, thrusting away, not once losing rhythm as I convulsed on top of him.

As my orgasm subsided, I felt him moving my legs up, he placed his hands on the inside of my thighs, opening myself up to him even more. He continued thrusting into me, my centre obeying orders and letting him in more.

I could see the sweat beading on his forehead, his eyes partially lidded now, "Fuck your pussy feels so fucking good", He grunted, oh god, now that was a turn on.

"Yes", I moaned in response, "So fucking good", I was meeting his movements, loving the new spots he was hitting like this.

The only sound in the room was our grunts, the sound of our wet skin slapping together, his sporadic muttering or explicit words.

I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening at a high velocity, I was in shock, "Fucking hell, don't stop", I moaned, knowing I was going to explode again, now if this was what sex what like in one of these rooms, I was bloody up for it.

"Jesus, your so fucking tight, cum for me", He demanded, sex dripping from his voice, and that was all it took, before I exploded once again, all over him. It was like a barrage of lights, colours, and noise, I barely heard him grunt, "Fuck I'm gonna cum", before feeling his thrusts deepen and him crying out.

As our movements stilled, I fought the urge of tiredness wash over me. He slipped out of me and dressed in silence, throwing the used condom in the bin beside the door, I grabbed a dressing gown, strategically placed on the stool behind the sofa.

I watched him, wrapping my arms around myself. He walked towards the door, stopping before turning, "Thank you", He spoke, and still not a smile in sight. I smiled weakly at him, "It's what you paid for", I replied, praying it would happen again.

I waited a while before walking to the door and down to the changing room, knowing full well Rose and Alice would be waiting for me.

Another three weeks passed, and every night he came, every night he watched, but never again did he pay for a private session.

...

"Oh Bella, come on please, it's a one off, I doubt they'll be coming to our little town again, besides you owe me, it was my plan that got you shall we say 'Thrown onto the coach again!", Alice pouted and I couldn't say no. It was her idea, it had worked, and she'd been there for me every night after work when he'd failed to book another private session with me.

"Fine, but I have tonnes of work to do!", I huffed, apparently there was a cast signing for a new film out, I didn't really watch films, I preferred to read but Alice was addicted.

Later that evening we strolled down the high street, a crowd of people already cramming around the ouside of our local theatre, I sighed it was going to be a long night, and I was already bored. Screams began erupting and I could see a limo crawling down the street, or not, if they were arriving now, I suppose they'd be in quicker right, less time for us to stand around? I hoped.

The limo came to a standstill and we waited, Alice was bouncing on thin air next to me, I laughed, god I loved her.

The door began opening slowly and a dark figure stepped out, his back to us, the screams were deafening and yes Alice was one of them, he turned around, as he stared right at me, and he smiled, yes he smiled, a crooked grin, and I felt my centre release like Niagara falls, It all fell into place, the familiarity, recognition filtered into my brain, It was my Mr. Mysterious.

Edward fucking Cullen.

**So...Any thoughts welcome, please spare a few minutes to give me a review, they make me want to write more! :-)**


End file.
